


【帕梦】Needy

by OryzieNPC



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: ABO, Gay Sex, M/M, omega!Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OryzieNPC/pseuds/OryzieNPC
Summary: *OOC和bug有*我流ABO*欢迎捉虫是主动的永梦和稍微被动的帕拉德接受的话就请阅读下去吧w





	【帕梦】Needy

Bugstar会感受到温度吗？

帕拉德醒来的时候感受到了身体里面的一阵躁动，像是有一团火在体内燃烧着把他唤醒——这和兴奋不一样，这是单纯的高热，让人焦躁的热度——这是怎么了？Bugstar对这种陌生的感受感到了一丝疑惑，抬起手摸上自己的心口时里面的跳动也比以往还要更快一些，倘若这种感觉不属于自己那么——

“永梦！” 帕拉德着急地从永梦的身体里分离出来，而永梦则在他身后因为分离发出了轻微的一声闷哼。

“永梦？你还好吗？”帕拉德转过身看着在床上痛苦地蜷缩在一起的永梦，他额前的碎发因为汗水粘在额头上，被子随着呼吸起伏着，眉头也紧紧地扭在一起。帕拉德见过很多次永梦受伤和难过的样子，但貌似没有一次能比得上这样的痛苦。

“……水，我想要水。” 永梦眨了眨眼，似乎是想努力看清眼前的人，身体的热度烧得他的眼睛都有些发红，他微微撑起一些身体却被帕拉德按回了床上。再次睁眼时Parado的手里已经出现了一杯带着吸管的水。“…抱歉啊，帕拉德，打扰你休息了吧。” 永梦嘶哑着声音开口，并在帕拉德的帮助下喝了一口水，温度刚好。

“你怎么了？生病了吗？游戏病还是…？需要联系CR吗？” 触碰到永梦高热后的帕拉德一直紧握着拳头，眉头紧皱。

“呃，不，不需要。我就是从CR回来的…情况有点复杂。” 永梦看着满脸担心的帕拉德突然有些难为情，他掩饰般地拽了拽已经盖好的被子又向上拉扯了一下。“这是人类…比较私密的事。”

“可是我们之间没有秘密，永梦。我就是你，你就是我。如果你因为什么难受我也会不开心的。” 帕拉德毫不犹豫地靠过去，声音急切。永梦看着两人之间缩短的距离发出了一点带有抱怨意味的呻吟——为什么偏偏要在这种节骨眼上钻牛角尖！

“…好吧，我在经历我的发情期。” 永梦咬紧了牙，艰难地把真相吐出来，并和帕拉德不着痕迹地拉开了一点距离。“我不知道你对此的了解有多少，总之它并不是生病，也没那么严重，我吃过药了，估计还有一阵子起效——我想睡一会，帕拉德。”

帕拉德似懂非懂地点了点头，从旁边拽过来一个凳子坐上去，过长的腿岔开非常孩子气地翘起脚尖。“好，你睡吧，我在旁边看着你。”

永梦张了张嘴没有说话，他感觉热度又上升了一点，但绝对不是因为发情期。

房间里的寂静让Omega感到了一点困倦，于是他翻了个身背对帕拉德闭上眼，感受疲惫占据他的身体，然而正是因为这样的疲惫让永梦能够清楚地听到Parado在他身后的一举一动，还有他的呼吸声。

Bugstar到底和人类有什么区别？

他们有感情有记忆会哭会笑还会疼痛和呼吸，和人类的区别到底在什么方面？

再次醒来的时候永梦感到自己的身体并没有好到哪里去，热度依旧在，腿间也因为他的姿势变得更加粘腻，大腿上甚至也有了湿润的感觉，他自暴自弃地把脸埋进被子里，却发现被子里已经满是自己信息素的味道。

为什么药不管用？

“永梦？” 

“……嗯，我醒了。”永梦犹豫了一下还是开口回应了身后的人，并用手臂盖住自己仍旧在发烫的脸颊换成平躺的姿势。“我睡了多久？”

“大概十分钟？还需要休息一下吗？” 永梦听着身旁凳子蹭在地板上的咯吱声逐渐放大，大概是帕拉德往他身边又靠近了一些。

十分钟…难怪药还没有作用——不过自己真的要在别人的注视下忍受发情期等待抑制剂起作用吗？更何况现在在身边的人是帕拉德，永梦无法定义两人关系的帕拉德.

发情期这种东西在永梦的记忆中向来都是独自一人靠吃药压制的，朋友和家人甚至因为他独特的信息素味道都不了解、或者说没有什么人关心他的分化性别，但现在的情况可不能简单地敷衍过去。

“帕拉德，Bugstar会有性别分化吗？” 

“什么？”

“你们会有Alpha，Beta和Omega之分吗？”永梦闭着眼把手从脸上缓慢地挪开放到床上，然而几乎是下一秒帕拉德的手就覆盖了上来——很凉，但不是冰冷的感觉，是Bugstar独有的冰凉但又带了一些生命的温度，永梦用了点力气才忍住回握住他的欲望。

“我们没有性别，硬要说的话我们的性别由宿主决定…但我不是很了解你说的什么性别分化。…永梦，你好烫，真的没事吗？” 帕拉德在讲话的同时伸出两只手去摸永梦的手似乎是想为他降温，这让永梦忍不住露出了一点微笑，从刚才就一直飘在心口的话下意识就顺着这种放松滑了出去。

“你能帮我度过发情期吗？”

……不，不，这样不好。意识到自己说了什么的永梦瞬间收起了自己的手，他有些慌乱地扯起嘴角试图安抚抬头看向他有些疑惑的帕拉德 “不，抱歉，我什么都没说，还是当作没听见吧。”

“我愿意为永梦做任何事。” 帕拉德眨了眨眼，他眼睛里的鉴定和清澈让永梦甚至感到了一些罪恶。“为什么不？如果能让你感觉好一些我什么都愿意做。” 

——如果就这一次也没什么不可以的。

“把眼睛闭上，帕拉德。” 

乖乖照做的帕拉德还没开口提问就被人拽住按在了床上，随后他感受到了另外一个人压在自己的身上的重量——这让Bugstar下意识地紧张起来。“永梦…？”

“嘘。”

永梦居高临下地看着在自己身下听话地闭着眼的帕拉德，后面隐秘的地方正因为这种姿势变得更湿，偏分的头发随着他的低头滑下去遮盖住了部分视线，即使这样永梦还是紧盯着帕拉德的脸——他的存在一直都是如此复杂，身为Bugstar，他不把人类的生命放在眼里，也针对过自己；然而身为宝生永梦的Bugstar，他又可以多次牺牲生命挡在自己面前，意识到生命和人类的重要性——两年，为了自己在另外一个世界生活两年，独自一人，谁都想象不到那两年他都经历了什么。更何况这么多年相处下来，他从最初那个什么都毫不在乎的Bugstar成长了许多，在自己心中的份量无疑也是…… 真的可以吗？永梦的手已经无意识贴上了帕拉德的脸颊，而帕拉德没察觉到永梦的想法只感受到他现在复杂的心情，所以他只是侧头像大型犬一样蹭上永梦的掌心，露出笑容似乎想要安抚永梦。

为什么会这样露出孩子气的笑容呢？明明对方不是Alpha为什么身体的反应会如此强烈。永梦低下头抵上帕拉德的额头，人类和Bugstar的呼吸交织在一起但永梦却迟迟不敢再缩短距离。

下定决心一般，永梦直起身直接把自己和对方的裤子全都扯下来踢到床下，在被子遮盖下因为光线昏暗并不能看清什么，这反而减少了一些永梦的羞怯，他舔了舔嘴唇抿起嘴，手轻轻颤抖着握住帕拉德的性器，同时另一只手向后伸去给已经泥泞一片的后面进行扩张。

头一次经历这些的帕拉德也没有好受到哪里去，永梦能看到他的眉头皱起，和自己一样的抿嘴模样估计是有很多问题想问，但被要求噤声后还是把问题咽了下去——不过很明显帕拉德不讨厌这个。从中得到了一点鼓励的永梦加快了为他套弄的速度，甚至一边看着帕拉德的反应一边用指腹蹭过顶端，再满意地看着Bugstar喘着粗气时而颤抖着挺腰渴求更多。

两根手指的进入早就不能满足，永梦一边调整着自己的呼吸压抑呻吟一边直接用三根手指伸进后面，那已经不能算是扩张了，只是在单纯地开合进出挺进试图缓解里面的空虚。

在摸到帕拉德的性器在抚摸套弄下胀大挺立后，永梦慢慢地停了下来。Omega的衣服早就因为出汗湿透贴在身上，胸口随着呼吸带动衣服起伏着——帕拉德也是一样，他看起来比自己还要紧张——永梦在衣服上随意地蹭干净的手后用手背轻轻碰了下帕拉德。

“…再忍耐一下，很快就好了。”

还未反应过来发生什么的帕拉德在一片黑暗中突然感受到下体被湿热的什么包围，这让他下意识地抓紧了床单。这种感觉是从来都没有过的，这像是兴奋又不同，心口很烫，连带着身体也很烫——这就是永梦刚刚的难受吗？好烫，好热，心跳快速得像是要跳出来一般——但又好像和身体无关，这是一种心口被什么东西填满的满足——不，还没有满足，想看着永梦，想看他现在的样子。

好不容易将对方性器吞坐下去的永梦已经失去了大半的力气，他撑不住地向前靠去撑着帕拉德稍作休息。帕拉德还是闭着眼，但永梦察觉到了他的动摇，帕拉德的睫毛在微微颤抖。“不，别睁开眼，帕拉德。” 永梦嘶哑着声音，把手覆上帕拉德的眼睛，掌心传来的触感仿佛痒在心尖——不想被看到，不想被帕拉德看到自己这副模样。

“永梦，让、让我看着你，拜托、我想看着你。”一直很听话的帕拉德这时突然开始了挣扎，甚至用空出来的手用力地握住了永梦的手，而永梦则因为他的挣动被进入到了更深的地方。

这种饱胀的感觉虽给Omega的身体带来了满足感，夹杂着深处细微的疼痛让永梦忍不住呻吟出声，他粗喘着气，后穴也下意识地收缩咬紧了体内的性器。

“永梦…” 帕拉德的声音甚至带了点哭腔。

永梦有些犹豫，但他还是没有挪开盖住帕拉德眼睛的手，直接开始不管不顾地向帕拉德的索求。

永梦直起身，他不断变换着角度直到帕拉德可以蹭到他的腺体，本就酥麻的感受加上被操到敏感处的快感让永梦再一次地软了腰，手上的力度也送了不少，就在永梦闭着眼忍住呻吟继续扭腰动作的时候，一只手带着凉气摸索着摸上了永梦的侧腰。

没料到这个的永梦浑身一抖，后穴也猛地收紧成功让帕拉德小声地呻吟出声——那是帕拉德的手。在永梦用空出来的手握住帕拉德，想要制止他时，一阵强烈的渴求顺着帕拉德的指尖滑进了永梦的胸口。

想看着你，想要触碰，想要去感受，想要更多。

什么嘛，明明是我的发情期，怎么你也跟着——难道是因为受我的影响吗？Bugstar本不该有这么强烈的性欲。对方传来的欲望让永梦感到了一点惊讶，但说不清为什么，永梦竟忍不住露出了笑容，手上的力度下意识地放松了一点。

…Bugstar如果拥有感情的话，到底是自己的想法还是宿主的。

帕拉德睁开了眼睛。

帕拉德从来没见过这样的永梦——自己的宿主此时正双腿打开坐在自己身上，腿间的性器挺立着不断吐着透明的液体，居家服还穿在身上但已经被汗水浸透，本用来遮盖的被子随着他直起来的上半身滑下去刚好卡在腰上。还有他的表情，永梦看起来像是要哭了的样子，他的眼睛红红的，嘴唇干涩，脸红到了耳朵尖，他的后面——那个正咬紧自己的部位，现在在帕拉德的注视下紧张地收缩着——帕拉德喜欢这样的永梦，而且他喜欢看到别人看不到的永梦的模样，他觉得满足。

帕拉德决定先一步出手，快攻也是攻略游戏的一种方式。

于是他用手按住永梦的大腿和侧腰，不管永梦挣扎扭动得多么厉害他都继续向上顶弄，抵在刚刚能让永梦发出声音的那处不断磨蹭向里突进。每一次永梦想要抬腰躲开都会被帕拉德按下去被迫再次接受操弄。永梦在哭，但帕拉德觉得永梦的眼泪不是难过的眼泪，所以他只是用手替他蹭掉泪水后就继续身下的动作。

“帕拉德—！” 永梦的声音在一次顶弄中突然提高，帕拉德感受到永梦的后穴在他抬起腰的时候直接咬紧了自己，随后永梦就射在了帕拉德的衣服上。不知道是不是永梦高潮的印象，没过一会儿，帕拉德也跟着释放在了永梦的甬道里。

一瞬间房间里只剩下两人高潮后粗重的喘息声。

“……抱歉。” 永梦先开口了。

“为什么道歉？” 帕拉德坐了起来，他能感受到永梦因为他的动作颤抖了一下，他还没从永梦的身体里退出去。

“你先、出去。我是说、后面。” 永梦难为情地咬紧嘴唇，并抬起腰让帕拉德能够从那处退出去，随后他拿起纸巾替两人清理干净，而帕拉德就乖乖地坐在那里任由永梦擦拭。

“永梦、你身上好甜。” 就在永梦想替帕拉德把沾上自己精液的衣服脱下去时，帕拉德突然像是意识到什么一样凑了过去开始嗅永梦的脖颈，那是他腺体的位置。

这不可能，永梦瞪大了眼睛僵直在原地，Bugstar不可能会闻到信息素，这是怎么回事？不，先不说Bugstar，他的味道从来就没有被闻到过。

“…你闻到了什么？”

“永梦身上的味道是白砂糖的味道。” 帕拉德仍旧没有停下去嗅永梦的举动，他的鼻尖和呼吸扫在永梦的腺体上让那处皮肤开始发烫渴望被标记。

……这不可能。

“为什么你能闻到？从来都没有…”

“就是白砂糖的味道——我可以闻得到永梦。” 察觉到自己特殊性的帕拉德像是得到了鼓舞一样更加兴奋地凑了过去，甚至开始去舔那一小块皮肤。这让刚刚高潮还没能好好解决发情期的永梦再一次感受到了腺体的胀痛——抑制剂怎么还没起效？！…帕拉德甚至不是一个Alpha！

然而帕拉德接下来的举动再一次让永梦感到了意外。

帕拉德一口咬住了永梦的腺体。

宝生永梦下意识以为帕拉德标记了自己。但想象中Alpha的味道没有覆盖上来，取而代之的就是被咬的酥麻和疼痛——居然有些失望。

“现在我可以亲你了吗？” 帕拉德放开永梦，低下头和永梦额头相抵。

“……什么？”

“Lovrica说这是人类恋爱开始的象征，而情侣关系比朋友关系还要再近一步，我想做永梦最亲密的那个人。” 帕拉德迅速地用嘴唇碰了碰永梦的嘴唇，随后露出笑容。

“…帕拉德你真的是个笨蛋。” 

“……怎么会？！”

“先去学一下怎么接吻吧。”

END.


End file.
